


Friends

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Y en tan sólo unos minutos supe que no me separaría de ti en la vida.Seríamos amigos para siempre.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí hace muchos años (al poco de salir el último libro), pero el otro día estaba mirando cosas por mi ordenador y me lo encontré y me dije "¿por qué tenerlo aquí muerto de risa?" Así que me he decidido a publicarlo.
> 
> Esta idea me la dio mi hermana accidentalmente, no quería que escribiese algo así, pero mi mente funciona de forma misteriosa y me encanta el angst.

Siempre pensé que el verdadero amor terminaba con la unión de ambas personas, que sólo podía terminar bien para los amantes. Para un niño cuya infancia se basó en ser marginado por la familia, en ser el niño malo que todo lo hacía mal y que, por tanto, merecía estar solo, era importante creer que eso algún día cambiaría.

Por estar siempre solo en mi cuarto, empecé a creer en los cuentos de hadas.

Al llegar la lechuza, al aparecer Hagrid y al descubrir Hogwarts aquel cuento se tornó en algo real. Y de verdad creí que todos mis sueños se harían realidad.

Entonces llegaste tú, mi primer amigo y único en aquel instante. Te acercaste a mí sin dudar y me descubriste un nuevo mundo. Compartimos comida (aunque ninguno se comió los bocadillos que aportaste), nos reímos juntos y bromeamos. Compartimos incluso inquietudes sobre lo que nos depararía el futuro.

Y en tan sólo unos minutos supe que no me separaría de ti en la vida.

Seríamos amigos para siempre.

Cada vez que pienso en nosotros, sólo soy capaz de recordar los buenos momentos. Aquellos en los que nos reíamos juntos, aquellos momentos en los que planeábamos nuestras aventuras juntos.

Sólo cuando me paro a recordar detenidamente lo que ha sido nuestra amistad, pienso en aquellas veces en las que peleamos. Una de las peores fue la que surgió por culpa del campeonato en cuarto curso. Ni tú ni yo supimos comprendernos. Y yo especialmente me negué a darme cuenta de lo que sentías. Ahora soy consciente de lo especialmente estúpido que fui.

Y también viene a mi memoria aquella vez que desapareciste en mitad de la noche en el bosque mientras buscábamos los horcruxes. Recuerdo cómo esperaba cada noche a que volvieses y lo arreglases todo, porque el trío sin ti, estaba roto. Tras semanas de soledad e incómodos silencios volviste a nosotros justo cuando más te necesitaba. Y aquella noche pude ver aquel dolor que escondías tras una sonrisa, y todos aquellos temores que te asaltaban cuando tú sólo querías alejarlos. Te vi enfrentar aquello que más temías y salir victorioso.

Es un secreto entre nosotros que aún perdura. Suena infantil y egoísta, pero me alegra saber que sólo yo sé lo que ocurrió esa noche, que sólo yo sé que te enfrentaste a tus miedos y pudiste contra ellos.

Me alegra que sea un secreto entre nosotros.

Porque ese recuerdo, es lo único tuyo que nos pertenece a ti y a mí.

Porque nunca serás mío. Ni compartirás lo que compartes con ella.

Por eso me aferro a ese recuerdo, ese secreto, esa promesa de silencio que jamás romperemos y que forma un “nuestro”.

Porque hace mucho decidiste que tu felicidad estaba en sus brazos y no en los míos.

Porque siempre seremos amigos.

Y no importa que yo desee algo más. Ni que anhele todo aquello que le otorgas a ella con una sonrisa.

Porque sólo seremos amigos.

Y no importa que haya momentos en los que quiera gritarte todo lo que siento.

No importa que duela cada vez que veo como te vas con ella cogido de la mano.

Tú siempre me has enseñado todo lo importante de la vida. Y antes de irte con ella me enseñaste que el verdadero amor no es un cuento de hadas. Contigo aprendí que hay veces en las que el silencio es la única opción porque si no puedes perder todo aquello que amas para siempre.

Aprendí que el verdadero amor a veces consiste en dejar ir a quien amas para que sea feliz.

Tú creaste tu propio cuento de hadas en el que yo sólo era un personaje secundario y ella la co-protagonista. Dejando libre aquel espacio que siempre reservé para ti en el mío.

Pero no todo es malo.

Yo sigo a tu lado, sigo siendo importante en tu vida. Y gracias a tu hermana puedo ver más a menudo de lo esperado esas sonrisas que desearía que me dedicaras a mí, pero que pertenecen sólo a ella.

Y hay momentos, en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, que puedo verte yacer a mi lado. Y me embriaga una sensación de bienestar y placer al pensar que estoy contigo, que no importa que al segundo siguiente sea tu hermana a quien vea. Porque durante un instante fuiste tú con quien compartía la cama.

Y esos son los momentos más felices cuando no estoy realmente contigo. Cuando rozo tu piel blanca y pecosa, o cuando acaricio tus cabellos rojizos. Porque ella se parece a ti.

Juego un doble juego con ella.

Porque cuando miro sus ojos y no me encuentro con tus irises azules, sino con los marrones de ella, me doy cuenta que mis sueños jamás se harán realidad. Y la abrazo con una sonrisa porque ella me mantiene vivo, y consigue que vea la realidad mientras aviva mis falsas esperanzas.

Y eso para mí es como un sueño.

Porque es a lo máximo que puedo aspirar.

Porque de ninguna otra manera podría estar tan cerca tuya.

Porque así tú eres feliz.

Porque no creo que pueda ser más feliz de otra manera que suspirando por ti.

Porque nosotros siempre seremos amigos.

Y nada más.

Sólo amigos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son siempre bien recibidos :)


End file.
